The Johns Hopkins University has a long history of engagement with global health issues and has one of the largest programs of its kind in the world. It is an intensely collaborative environment across disciplines, departments, and schools where faculty routinely engage in multidisciplinary research and education. The long-term goals of these efforts are to reduce global inequities in health status through research, education, and practice focused on developing areas of the world. The specific aims of this project are to: 1) develop a university-wide structure for the encouragement and support of research and education on global health issues; 2) enhance the recruitment of predoctoral students into research and practice careers in global health; 3) strengthen area studies expertise among faculty and students who conduct global health research; and 4) expand faculty commitment to and participation in global health research and education. To accomplish these objectives, the Framework Program in Global Health will conduct the following activities: 1) develop an expanded curriculum on global health issues targeted to undergraduate, medical, and nursing students (there is already an extensive curriculum in global health at the School of Public Health); 2) develop an undergraduate minor in international health within the current Public Health Studies undergraduate major at the School of Arts and Sciences; 3) develop and conduct a university-wide global health seminar series; 4) organize and support regional working groups of faculty and students to enhance multidisciplinary research across schools; 5) develop and implement a short (3-month) international research internship program for predoctoral students from across the university. These internships will be conducted in-supervised by faculty already working at particular sites or through adjunct faculty located in a variety of institutions around the world. Evaluation of the Framework Program will focus on the number of students enrolled in courses and internships and the proportion who indicate a career focus on global health. [unreadable] [unreadable]